


warmaiden's aria

by stormtongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Post-Credits Scene, Vaginal Fingering, go easy on me it's my first femslash, infinity war isn't real, nope everyone is just on beaches making out, thanos isn't real, the asgardians are safe and you cannot convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormtongue/pseuds/stormtongue
Summary: Sif's been off fighting Odin's battles on other worlds. But sometimes, even warriors need a break. Valkyrie knows exactly what that's like.





	warmaiden's aria

Sif had thought herself alone here. An idyllic beach paradise, for her and nobody else, until she was ready to leave. Or at least until she heard the latest news from Odin regarding her offworld missions. She didn’t know when that might be. Might as well take advantage of the break while she had it.

 

When she had left Asgard last, it was with the knowledge that finally, blessedly, the golden realm was safe and peaceful again. Assuredly free from the erratic, dangerous influence of Loki, free of trouble and strife, enough to where her presence was needed far greater elsewhere. An Asgard returned to Odin’s stable rule. Given the relative lack of news since hearing of her latest mission, she felt no need to rush back. After all, this moon, one of Alfheim’s, was rather nice, and very deserted still. It had that troll problem, yes, but Sif had taken care of the nasty beasts with ease. With joy, actually. She was really rather glad that Odin had sent her away. 

 

Before the trolls, it was the corruption on Nidavellir. The pirates scouring Vanaheim’s airspace before that. Preceded by countless other minor missions, taken care of with great delight by Asgard’s greatest warrior. Well, the greatest warrior that wasn’t presently occupied on Midgard.

 

Sif had earned a spot of rest, and what better place and time to do it? She hadn’t heard any news from Asgard (or anywhere else, for that matter) in a week. Certainly, that meant all was well.

 

And then, one breezy late afternoon, when she had nearly fallen asleep basking in the warmth of the nearest star, the little waves soothingly crashing in the azure water in front of her, a Valkyrie showed up. A  _ beautiful  _ Valkyrie. Well, in Sif’s mind, they were all beautiful-sure, she had never met one, and never thought she would, but she just  _ knew _ it anyway. This one was especially so.

 

She couldn’t believe her eyes, at first. Her relaxing vacation, already perfect by any standards, had found in itself a way to get even better? Surely, the woman clad in the light battle-clothes of the Valkyries striding confidently towards her, dripping wet, from a tiny, downed vessel stuck on a sandbar a hundred yards out, was a mirage. The hero of Sif’s childhood, her whole life, really-one of a breed she had thought long-dead, and her inspiration for taking up the mantle as Asgard’s fiercest fighter, shown up to... tell her that her homeland had been destroyed. 

 

Well, Sif thought, her life could never be  _ too _ perfect.

 

She had to go back, now, to protect them from the likely horrors ahead. Leave this paradise she had really just arrived in. Did she  _ have  _ to?

 

Sif sat in silence as the Valkyrie spun a story of desolation and destruction, of escape and despondency, all at the hands of some horrid Loki copycat who called herself Odinsdottir.  _ Lovely.  _

 

“They’re all alive, though? And well?” She had tried not to ask too many questions. Sif wasn’t the type to bug, but she needed to know.

 

“They’ve seen better days. There were some casualties.”

 

“But they’re in Valhalla, now. As we all will be.”

 

The Valkyrie had smiled at that. “You know, the Valkyries taking the dead there... that was mainly a myth. Only the lowest of the Valkyries did that. The rest of us were fighting.” She winked. “I think you can guess which I was. I can certainly guess which type you are.”

 

“I think I can, too. Well met...”

 

“Just call me Valkyrie. Easier that way.”

 

“Valkyrie. Do we need to go back, now? Are the rest of them safe?”

 

“Thor is leading them well. They aren’t so in danger, for now. I, personally, see no reason why they can’t wait a little longer for us to show up again. Fashionably late, you know.” Valkyrie stretched her head back, shaking out her wet hair. Sif’s pulse quickened. Surely, this warrior couldn’t mean what she thought she meant.

 

“Wait? Why? Don’t we need to go back?” Sif managed to keep her voice steady, but couldn’t stifle a bit of worry towards her decimated people.

 

Valkyrie gave her a look. “I’m from a trash planet. Escaping to another trash planet from the last trash planet that got destroyed by its trash king’s trash sister. I need a break, and this is a nice...” she trailed off, looking around at the silver sand and shallow water, the periwinkle sky and the swaying beach grass, before settling her gaze on Sif, “change of scenery.”

 

Valkyrie stood up abruptly and stripped off her wet, battle-worn armor down to her underclothes. Sif did a poor job of looking away, but Valkyrie didn’t seem to care, and sat back down on the light-woven blanket on the sand next to Sif. She stared back out at the waves, obviously enjoying the ambience. 

 

The warrior-maidens lounged like that in silent camaraderie for longer than Sif cared to measure. All the while, she felt her eyes betraying the scenery of the beautiful moon to wander over to the woman beside her. The hypnotic cycle of waxing and breaking waves was a boring sight compared to exploring the hard muscle and gentle contours of the warrior’s bruised and battered skin. She had been in enough battles to relate far too well to  _ that _ . But... at the same time, she felt something beyond simply relating to Valkyrie. A long-abandoned feeling she thought she no longer had, or needed, which was now growing again within her in the company of this woman who might actually  _ understand _ her. She wanted to let the feeling flourish, for once.

 

“So, how long have you been here?” Valkyrie’s casual tone interrupted Sif’s admiration.

 

“Only a few days. Before this, I was doing things-helping out with whatever Odin-I mean, Loki-” she crinkled her nose, “wanted me to do. But for now-obvious reasons, I hadn’t received any direction after taking care of the troll problem. I haven’t actually  _ told  _ the light elves yet...”

 

“You naughty girl.”

 

Sif laughed in spite of herself. “Loki would’ve figured it out anyway, and sent me off somewhere else. At least this way, I get a few days of relaxing.”

 

“Lackey sent you away to fight trolls?”

 

Sif laughed. “Lackey. I like that. Among other things. I was actually enjoying it, too. Clever of him, I see now, to send me away to do things I actually wanted to do rather than being bored out of my mind on Asgard. I bet if I’d been there more than a day I would’ve figured out his little secret.”

 

“I bet you’re right. Not so great at keeping secrets, that god of lies.” She rolled her eyes. “And so... now that your people are safe and the realms are as safe as they’ll ever be... what would you like to do instead?” 

 

There was a distinct playfulness in Valkyrie’s voice. Sif  _ knew  _ she heard it. Could this mythical heroine be... flirting with her? They were alone here, completely. She was very glad now that she hadn’t told those pretentious elves that she had finished banishing the trolls from their vacation destination. She was even more glad that the Asgardians were apparently safe now. If Valkyrie was to be believed, and Sif certainly wanted to believe her, they had already been through the worst of it and were now due for a long and boring trip to Midgard. Why not take advantage of their luck while it lasted? Hadn’t they earned it?

 

Sif decided they had. “Well, I’m quite enjoying being here actually. Beats being cooped up on a ship for seven months, I’m sure.” Sif hoped Valkyrie would take the hint. She had never been ones to take the reigns in romance, and the long years without it hadn’t done much to make her more courageous. Fortunately, Valkyrie seemed like the bold type. 

 

“Truth be told, Sif, I am, too. Especially the... ah... view.” Valkyrie rolled onto her side and propped an elbow up, cradling her angular jawline with a rough-hewn hand. She smiled, a lenitive thing. She matched the scenery perfectly. 

 

Sif found herself growing mesmerized under Valkyrie’s unbroken gaze. And then, after Sif was well and truly under the spell of the sound of the waves and the moisture of the air and the taste of salt on her tongue, Valkyrie reached out that other long-fingered hand and trailed her thumb up Sif’s arm. Gently, breezily up and over the mound of her tricep, down the valley before her shoulder, over the muscle again to stop at the sharp terminus of her collarbone. That such a renowned warrior could be so gentle gave Sif goosebumps, despite the warmth the meager atmosphere held in. 

 

“I think I saw you doing the same,” Valkyrie whispered. She moved her hand back down in the way it came, and Sif didn’t bother to repress a shudder. 

 

Sif exhaled deeply and scooched down in the sand, stretching her elbows up to rest her head on them and gaze at the other warrior. Sif may have not been bold when it came to seduction, but she wasn’t a coward either. And it was her turn now. “Maybe you did. Maybe I wanted you to.”

 

Valkyrie laughed, the sharp sound cutting through the low rumble of the breaking waves. “I’m  _ very _ flattered, Lady Sif.” Did she get closer while Sif was adjusting her position? Her face was so near. Her eyes flicked down to Sif’s lips.

 

And that was enough. Sif moved with the agility of one who has known a thousand battles to reach and pull Valkyrie’s intemperate body over hers, who gratefully obliged, swinging a leg over Sif’s hips as their mouths connected. 

 

Valkyrie tasted of whiskey and strawberries, of blood and laughter in equal parts, but most of all, she tasted of familiarity, of someone Sif knew upon their meeting, of mutual understanding of bodies and battle and the needs of the flesh for finding comfort upon another’s skin. They had said so little, really, and the better for it, for they were so alike in this primal desire for action. Sif needed more, and she took it.

 

The kiss was long, and fast, the measuring period between first contact and the intimacy of long-held lovers lasting but an instant. Valkyrie certainly knew what she wanted, and what she was doing, and her impetus in getting there was immediate, driving Sif’s own need up quickly, far too quickly.

 

Valkyrie pulled away slightly and laughed again. “You’re good.”

 

“You’re a Valkyrie.”

 

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes but smiled yet wider. “Maybe you’re one, too. Maybe you just don’t know it yet. The rest are all gone but... maybe we could start a new order. Just you and me, protecting the galaxy together.” Teasing. Again.

 

This time, it was Sif’s turn to laugh, but she chose instead to pull Valkyrie’s head back down to hers, who resisted slightly.

 

“Patience,” she dragged the word out, “we have all the time we want, here. They’re not expecting us back for at least a few days. And it’s far nicer here than that foul ship. So... what’s the rush?”

 

Still breathing in Valkyrie’s intoxicating scent, Sif’s voice was low. “I suppose... you have a point.”

 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Valkyrie murmured, and flicked out her tongue to trace Sif’s lower lip. Sif felt a burning growing beneath her stomach that had nothing to do with the heat of the suns. The smallest of quivers escaped her throat.

 

“Ah, that’s another thing I like to hear,” Valkyrie teased, and Sif smiled beneath her mouth. She moved up a hand to the small of Valkyrie’s back, fingers lightly running up and down the smooth skin covering the ridges of her spine. Two could play at that game. 

 

Valkyrie’s tongue was still tormenting, inching inwards as Sif gasped through the exchange, inhaling, growing drunker and drunker on the aroma, wishing to taste her elsewhere, too. Valkyrie slipped all the way inside her mouth and Sif caught her tongue with her own, wrapping around the underside to quiver together, while she moved her hand farther up Valkyrie’s back to pull her closer in. Sif wouldn’t let her escape this time.

 

And now it was Valkyrie’s turn to moan. Victory. Sif shifted a leg out to the side to let Valkyrie's rest between, and she obliged, driving her knee down into the soft silver sand. She whispered a hand up Sif’s exposed side to brush over her ribs, tracing the lower edge of her underclothes beneath her breast, slipping her thumb just barely underneath the band, making Sif shiver. The Valkyries clearly had some experience in these matters. 

 

Their kiss had again grown deep. Sif moved her fingers higher and higher up Valkyrie’s back, trailing over her bruises and lacerations just gently enough, up the back of her neck to tangle in her still-wet hair. She shifted her head and started placing kisses down Valkyrie’s neck, abandoning softness for assured sucking pressure, using her teeth just enough, making the warrior pant harder and harder, making her shift her knee upwards to cradle at the crest of Sif’s legs to just barely brush against the confluence. 

 

She gasped, and Valkyrie grinned again, pushing up Sif’s chest covering to expose a pale nipple and ran a finger over it, tracing a fingernail around its outer rim. She ducked her head down to run her tongue over it instead, prodding underneath and around, as she reached her free hand lower to trace over the thin cotton covering Sif’s hipbones. 

 

She stopped and lifted her head back up. “This is what you had in mind, right?”

 

Surprised, Sif replied, “Erm, yes. This is exactly what I had in mind. And you?”

 

“Precisely. I was just checking. The last cretin I worked for didn’t have quite a... respect, for mutual consent.”

 

“Well I, for one, appreciate it. Please, proceed.” 

 

“With pleasure.”

 

Valkyrie enthusiastically continued her graze back down Sif’s hip even as she kissed back up her neck to meet her mouth once again, where Sif gladly took it, her lips moving even more haphazardly than before. The hand not still playing in the wet strands of Valkyrie’s hair reached up to cradle her breast, the sturdy wool of her undergarment still damp and sticking to her hard nipples. The barrage of sensations was driving Sif to madness; the slowness of Valkyrie’s touch trailing down to the place that might bring her relief was not helping her sanity. Another whimper escaped her lungs.

 

“Too slow?”

 

“I don’t like teases. I prefer to get to the point.”

 

“Sure you do,” the Valkyrie snorted, and blessedly moved her hand the rest of the way downwards to rub determinedly against the cusp, harder and more steady than Sif would have expected. She hummed in gratitude and bliss, a full and unrestrained sound this time. 

 

Valkyrie lifted her head up from sucking on Sif’s breast to smirk at her. “So she likes that! You only had to say so.”

 

“Next time. I far prefer you teasing me this way-with your words-than with your fingers, anyway.” Sif barely recognized her own voice. But she liked this new sound better.

 

Valkyrie stuck her tongue out. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“Since we’re asking... why don’t you put them inside of me?” 

 

Valkyrie laughed and started kissing down her body again. “How about I do one better than that?”

 

She pulled off what remained of Sif’s undergarments, now quite damp with mingled lust, sweat, and seawater, and settled down between her long legs. Running her fingers through the dark tuft of hair at their meeting, Valkyrie looked into Sif’s eyes, grinned, and planted the smallest of kisses at the topmost meeting of folds. 

 

Sif shivered and closed her eyes. The sky was pink and fluttering through the lids.

 

Valkyrie gladly complied with Sif’s request not to tease her too much, and wasted no time swirling her tongue around Sif’s clitoris, over her long labia, dipping down briefly to run over her entrance, and back up to suck on the apex of her pleasure. She stuck two fingers into her mouth, pulled them out with a mischievous pop, and started fingering down below where her mouth was still working away, tracing the edge of the opening around and around before she started twisting one deliberately in, rubbing against the lower ridges just inside. Sif’s hands, which had been knotting and kneading the thin fabric of the sand-covering blanket at her sides, flew back up to Valkyrie’s head, pressing her mouth deeper into the folds. Valkyrie responded by pulling the finger out and replacing it with two, now angled upwards and reaching all the way inside, inwards until there was no more and she could only wiggle them upwards. 

 

This was precarious. Sif was getting dangerously close to climax already, and she didn’t care, for as Valkyrie had said, they had days to do this. She decided she didn’t want to stop this until they absolutely had to return to the bored stupor of Asgard’s refugee ship, instead trading orgasms back and forth until their hands fell off. 

 

And so she began their little exchange, coming with a cry that seemed to echo across the waves that had so far been indifferent to their blazing desire. Valkyrie looked up and tantalizingly slipped her fingers out of Sif, bringing them to her mouth to suck them dry. 

 

“Again?”


End file.
